Keepers Of Each Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new Ranger comes to the team after her family is taken captive by Sledge, but she struggles with being a Ranger. But there is one of them that will help her through it all: Keeper. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**Silverwind the Albino Dragon, who owns Silver, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! I'm so sorry it took me so long!**

 **Power Rangers Dino Charge belongs to Saban. I own nothing!**

 **Also: bit of a spoiler for the first episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

* * *

 **Keepers Of Each Other**

Silverwind Linebacker sighed as she tied her long brown hair into a ponytail that matched her deep blue eyes. Her slightly tanned pale skin and her five foot, six inch height made it easier for her to hide in a crowd of tall people since she was one of the shortest people in her school. She now walked the hallway to her science class and heard the others talking about the Power Rangers. A few weeks ago, aliens began attacking Earth and five colorful Rangers had come to defeat them. Since then, that was the only news that circulated the school. Sighing, she got to her classroom and sat down, pulling out her science book and then reaching into her bag again to pull out a necklace she had. It was a white gem that glowed brilliantly in the sunlight and she wore it around her neck, thinking about her family.

Her mother, father, and sister had recently been captured by an alien named Sledge. She had managed to escape and grabbed the white crystal before she had jumped into a warp gate and warped to Earth. She stuck around the school, only going home to grab her things, as she had no one to look after her.

She now sighed and opened her science book, opening it up to a new dinosaur her teacher would be talking about in a moment. The Archaeopteryx. Something about the majestic, prehistoric bird just drew her to it and she wanted to know all about it.

She had just finished reading about it when her teacher came in, smiling as she handed the girl the last test the class had taken and Silver had gotten a B on it. It had been a test on Chemistry, which Silver struggled with a bit and so was happy she got a B on the test. She put it in her bag and saw the three white canisters she had also grabbed when she grabbed the crystal in there. Smiling and making another silent promise to not stop trying to get her family back, Silver turned her attention to the teacher's lesson about the Archaeopteryx.

After class, she was about to head back home when suddenly, some alien monsters were coming at her and she took off, noticing her crystal glowing brightly now and a bright light came over her and she found herself in a Power Ranger suit. Amazed, she kept running as she didn't want to face the monsters.

Just then, she saw the other five Power Rangers come running past her and they battled the monsters back, which gave Silver the advantage as she kept running, but the Red Ranger grabbed her arm, making her gasp in fear and she suddenly demorphed. "It's okay," he said gently. "You just need to come with us."

"Why?" she asked in fear.

"Cause you're one of us," he said gently. "Hang on to me."

Trusting him to get her away from the monsters, she hung onto him as he teleported them both to the base beneath the museum. Keeper and Kendall were already there and were surprised to see she had the White Energems. Keeper came closer, making Silver quickly hide behind the Red Ranger, who chuckled. "Don't worry, Keeper's a friend," he said as he headed back out into battle.

The wise alien approached the girl. "Where did you get those Energems?" he asked the shy girl softly.

Something about him, perhaps the way his eyes gazed into hers softly, made her trust him instantly. "When my family was captured, I managed to escape and grabbed these to stop Sledge from using them," she said.

"And as a result, you now have the Energem that holds the key to the Archaeopteryx spirit," said Keeper. "I didn't think it would ever be found again after that species became extinct long ago, but I'm glad it is not in my enemy's hands now."

Deciding to wait for the others to return to introduce her to them, Silver spent time with Kendall to try and figure out a way to save her family while Keeper watched them. The young teenager glanced at him shyly and blushed.

* * *

A few days went by before Kendall realized another problem. For some reason, because Silver scared easily, she couldn't morph. "She gets easily frightened and because of this, she's a liability," Kendall said to Keeper when she found out.

Keeper waited until the scientist had finished before speaking. "Don't judge the girl so fast, Kendall," he said. "The White Energem chose her for a reason."

"Well, I fail to see the reason, just like I don't see why the Pink Energem chose Shelby," said Kendall before she got called up to the museum and went up to help. Shelby, who had caught what Kendall had said, came out looking a bit upset. Keeper noticed.

"Don't let Kendall's words trouble you, young Shelby," he said. "The Pink Energems chose you because it sensed you were good at heart, especially when you were trying to stop that villain from stealing that box of museum artifacts."

"But what if it was a mistake?" she asked. "Can the Energems make mistakes like that?"

Keeper shook his head. "No," he said gently to her. "The Energems never make mistakes. You were chosen for your eagerness and your knowledge. Silver has something that is not yet seen, something that made the White Energem chose her."

Shelby gave it some thought. "I know Silver from school," she said. "She is often called on by many of the teachers to help with the class, which she loves to do. I think that's her specialty, helping others to the best of her ability."

Keeper gave a thoughtful hum. "I believe you are right, Shelby," he said with a smile.

Silver came in then, carrying a few library books. "Shelby, I got some books on dinosaurs to study for that paper we're writing," she said.

"Awesome!" said Shelby. "You pick the first dinosaur for us to read about."

Keeper smiled as he kept an eye on them while watching the computers and the scanners. He then overheard Silver ask Shelby a heart-breaking question.

"Shelby, am I a nuisance to the team, since I can't morph?" she asked.

"No way," said Shelby. "Silver, it's okay to be afraid. I'm afraid too when I face down the creeps Sledge sends to Earth."

"But you don't demorph because of it," Silver pointed out.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't make you a bad Ranger," the Pink Ranger said gently. "Fighting bad guys isn't all there is to being a Power Ranger."

"But then, what am I good for?"

Shelby fell into thought. "You're good with strategies and plans," she said. "You've helped us with that a lot and you've helped Keeper by keeping an eye on the computers to see if any other Energems pop up or more enemies come our way."

Keeper smiled as he listened to them, happy that the Rangers were making Silver feel like she was an important part of the team, which she was. Every Ranger and every person who found an Energem was important. And he kept noticing how Silver would look towards him and then look away blushing. That made him wonder why she did that.

* * *

But one day, he found out why when Kendall told Silver about the plan to rescue her family. She decided Silver should stay behind, but Keeper had told the Rangers that she could free her family while they battled Sledge. The other Rangers agreed and they headed out while Kendall had her doubts the plan would work.

Well, it went alright except for one problem, Sledge had Silver's family on his home planet and went to grab her, but she got away like before, quickly teleporting back to the Command Center before she broke down, crying.

Keeper came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm deeply sorry, Silver," he said gently. "I had a feeling Sledge didn't have them, but didn't want to dash your hopes of saving them."

She looked at him. "What if I never see them again?" she asked him.

"Shh," he said softly, wiping away her tears. "We'll find a way to get them back and until then…I'll watch over you."

Silver was surprised. "You will?" she asked.

He nodded and she suddenly hugged him, kissing him right on the mouth. He was surprised, but held her as she pulled back a little, blushing. He then nuzzled his forehead against her forehead. "It'll work out," he promised her softly.

They would be keepers of each other until Sledge would finally be defeated and peace would come to Earth once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
